Embriagando Naciones
by Hanna36
Summary: Alfred quería saber acaso todas las naciones actuaban como Arthur ante el alcohol, ¡así que se propuso intentar embriagarlos a todos para averiguarlo!
1. ¡El Plan del HERO Comienza!

ADVERTENCIA:

*Éste fic toca temas sobre alcoholismo xDDD pero la autora respeta las leyes internacionales de que LOS MENORES DE 18 AÑOS NO DEBEN BEBER! XDDD si están de acuerdo, continúen u.u xd

*Contiene YAOI en menor grado (tratando que sea tomado como elemento cómico) así que es un fanfic para ser visto en compañía de un adulto (?) ok no xD pero puede ser visto por menores 3

*Contiene muchos pensamientos de Alfred haciendo referencia a Arthur xdd

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece en ninguna de sus formas (todos los derechos quedan reservados a Himaruya-sama y Studio DEEN *-*), si me perteneciera, habría mucho más yaoi y más unicornios rosas 3 xDDD

Cap 1: ¡El Plan del HERO Comienza!

América tenía la curiosidad de saber como reaccionaban las naciones ante el enemigo común de cierto Inglés, y no… no estamos hablando de Francis, sino algo peor… El alcohol. Como sabía, Arthur era un caso delicado, solía embriagarse con facilidad, hacer tonterías y luego amanecer enfermo.

¿Todos actuarían así con cierto grado de alcohol en la sangre? Estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo. Eso no le quitaba su título de Hero, después de todo, ayudaría a que algunos se relajaran, además, él pagaría la cuenta.

Su primer Objetivo: Honda Kiku; El japonés solía ser muy serio y formal ¿Cómo será ebrio?

-Es muy amable de su parte invitarme unos tragos, Alfred-san. Así será mucho más sencillo tratar el tema de la crisis económica que nos amenaza como potencias- Dijo el japonés acomodándose en el asiento del restaurante.

-AJAJAJAJAJA! No hay de qué Kiku!, Toma cuanto quieras que el Hero paga!- Dijo estruendosamente el americano –"Bien… que debería pedir para Kiku mmm… ¿una cerveza estará bien? Porque creo que Kiku no bebe mucho kesesese~ esto será pan comido"- pensó.

-Bien Kiku, ¿pido yo o pides tú?- Dijo mirando a los ojos al japonés, el cual se sobresaltó- ehhh… pida usted Alfred-san, ya que usted se tomó la molestia de invitarme.

- OK! WAITER! WAITER! HERE PLEASE!- Gritó Alfred haciendo que muchos clientes se voltearan a mirarlo y murmuraran lo mal educado que era gritar así- jeje… I'm Sorry everybody, Sorry – se disculpó sujetándose la cabeza el Americano sin darse cuenta de lo molesto que podría ser su tono de voz. Ya el camarero en la mesa, Alfred se dispuso a pedir 2 botellas de la mejor cerveza de la casa.

-D…Dos botellas? Pe…pero Alfred-san, vinimos a charlar, es demasiado- Dijo alarmado el japonés

-naaah… Bebe y relájate Kiku, ven te serviré un vaso.

…Varias Botellas Más…

-¿aca…acasoo.. sabhees.. quieee… qué sería bueno? *Hip*…¡Políticas más duras! ¡Opresión! *Hip* pau…. Para que ese montón de perezosos trabajen *hip* no crees? *hip* tú que opi…. Opi…. Opinas… Mi querido Alfred *Hip*, amigo mío… *hip* pensar que hace un momento pensaba… pensaba que eras un niñito consentido *hip* un egoísta de pacotilla *hip*

-Lo que digas Kiku- Dijo sonriente Alfred, conforme con su resultado –"es justo lo que pensé Kesesesese~ pero es poco amable que me diga egoísta ¡já! Pero da igual, al menos no es tan malo como Arthur ebrio"-

¡Todo salió de acuerdo al plan! … Ahora el problema era llevarse al Asiático en modo Revolucionario Extremista a su casa, Quizás sería buena idea llevárselo a Heracles, para que no haga tonterías pensó.

¡Ahora a seguir con la siguiente victima!

Es el primer fic que cuelgo aquí :'D

Algo corto pero ésto recien comienza :3

Reviews?


	2. Maple Syrup

Cap 2: Maple Syrup

Bien… si con Japón resultó lo planeado, resultaría con cualquiera, pensó Alfred, Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Con quién seguir? Mm… Podría invitar a cualquiera, nadie se negaría a salir con un Hero como él, Pero era mejor comenzar con personas cercanas, ¿Iggy? Mmm naaah~ ya sabía bien como era cejas con el alcohol, ¿Francis? No no no no nooo! Quería divertirse, no acabar violado.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

-Hello! Quien llama?- contestó América

- Bonjour bro~ quería preguntarte cuando sería la próxima reunión del G8… es que creo que a todos les enviaron invitaciones, menos a mi jeje- sonó la tímida voz de un joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Wait Wait Wait… Just a moment, ¿Who are you guy? Nunca antes habia oido tu voz-

-¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Canadá! s'il vous plaît Alfred, ¿porqué siempre te olvidas de mi?- sonó molesto al otro lado de la línea el canadiense.

-Ahhh Matt! JAJAJAJA! ¿Cómo crees que me iba a olvidar de ti? Solo que éstos teléfonos baratos, ya sabes, no reconocí tu voz.- trató de excusarse Alfred sin mucho resultado.

Entonces se le ocurrió ¿Y si invitaba a Matthew a beber? Kesesesese~ sería tan divertido ver como el casi inexistente muchacho se pone como Arthur y Japón.

-Oye Matt! ¿Por qué no vamos a un Bar cerca de mi casa? Así podremos charlar un rato Bro!- Dijo el americano expresivamente mientras esperaba una respuesta positiva del otro lado de la línea

-De acuerdo Al! Dame la dirección para ir, ¿te parece bien mañana?- contesto de buena gana Matthew.

Después de colgar America se sentía realizado ¡La próxima victima está elegida! Esto era tan emocionante como las películas que solían hacerse en su país. Ahora solo tendría que esperar…

…Ya en el Bar…

-Bien Matt! ¿Qué te gustaría beber?- Preguntó juguetón el Americano

-Pues suelo beber vino bastante seguido con Francis, es bueno para charlar sin embriagarte- Contestó inocentemente Canadá.

-"Fuck!" Pensó Alfred "Matt será más complicado de embriagar… entonces pediré…." -Una botella de whisky please Barman!- Dijo finalmente

-Whi… Whisky? No es eso muy fuerte?- Dijo alarmado el canadiense.

-No seas gallina Matt, solo es licor, además si dices beber tan seguido no te hará nada, vamos- dijo sirviéndole un vaso a su hermano.

…Luego de hacer que Canadá se tomara unos cuantos tragos…

-Que bella noche es ésta… verdad Al?- dijo Matthew sin apartarle la vista a su hermano.

-Si, bastante bonita jeje…- demonios, no había dado resultado, Matt seguía sobrio.

-Oye Al… No tienes calor con esa chaqueta?- Contestó a media voz el canadiense mientras se quitaba las gafas de manera muy sensual.

-Eh? Ahh No Bro… jaja… Why? Tú si tienes calor?- Contestó algo nervioso Alfred… ¿Qué le pasa a Matt? Nunca lo había visto así, hablaba un poco pausado… quizás le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol.

-Alfred… Sé que sonará extraño decirlo- Dijo cruzándose de piernas el rubio menor- Pero me gustaría ir a… un lugar más tranquilo, creo que aquí hay mucho ruido para charlar a gusto, no te parece?-.

-Ehh.. Bueno… espérame, deja pagar la cuenta- Dijo a medio sonrojarse America- Puedes esperarme afuera si quieres jeje…-.

Matthew se levantó lentamente de su asiento sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su compañero, parecía como si se lo comiera con la mirada.

Alfred pidió la cuenta y cuando el Barman levantó los vasos de la mesa, encontró un papel perfectamente doblado bajo el que sería el vaso de Matt.

-Motel "Moment privé" habitación 23- Leyó nerviosamente el rubio –debe estar bromeando jeje… no me digan que el alcohol le saca el lado Francés a Matt… mejor no me arriesgaré y me iré a casa eje.. ejejejejeje… después de todo soy un Hero! Y Matthew no parecía muy ebrio jeje… podrá llegar a casa solo- Dijo mientras caminaba apresurado a la salida trasera del local.

-"Nota mental: nunca invitar a beber a Matthew otra vez, podría ser tan peligroso como Francis" pensó ya arriba del taxi que lo llevaba camino a su casa.

El plan no había resultado como quería, pero bueno, descubrió algo que no se habría imaginado ni en sus más escalofriantes fantasías. En fin, ¡Un hero no se rinde tan fácilmente! El próximo objetivo estaba a la espera!

* * *

><p>Bueno segundo capitulo :'D que complicado es usar ésto.. pero bueno ¬¬ no me rendire xddd<p>

REVIEWS? c:


	3. El Vino Español

Cap 3: El vino español.

América no había podido dormir bien después del trauma incestuoso que había sufrido la noche anterior. Quizás salir por la tarde a continuar su plan no era tan descabellado como pensaba, ¿Pero a quién podía invitar? Mm… los chicos de Centro Europa son buenos para beber… mmm… ¿Hungría? Naaah, invitar a chicas con intenciones de embriagarlas era poco Heroico… ¿quizás algún país oeste de Europa? ¿qué tal España? Parecía buen sujeto, además así podría aprovechar de dejar en vergüenza al Español que siempre le jugaba bromas… ¡Bien! Esta decidido, invitar a España a beber.

Tomó su Guía Telefónica y se dispuso a buscar el número de España, luego de equivocarse y llamar a Francis por accidente, y ser amenazado telefónicamente por Suiza, finalmente dio con el teléfono de Antonio.

-Hello! Anthony?- Dijo estrepitosamente Alfred.

- Hola mi estimado Alfredo- Contestó burlón el Español

-Jooo! No me digas así! Sabes que suena poco cool Alfredo- se quejó.

-Jajaja entonces no me llames Anthony, sabes que no va conmigo ese nombrecito inglés. –Rió Antonio de manera sarcástica.

-Antonio, porqué no vienes a mi casa y nos tomamos unos tragos? Ya sabes… para acercar las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambas naciones!- Convidó amablemente America.

-no sé, ¿porqué mejor no vienes tú a mi casa? Los vuelos están algo copados de ida, en cambio tú llegarías más rápido, de paso te quedas a cenar en mi casa! Haré una deliciosa Paella para ti mi estimado Alfredo!.-

Ghhu… El rubio odiaba que le llamara Alfredo, pero en fin, aceptó de buena gana y se dispuso a tomar el vuelo a España.

…Ya en España…

-Me Alegro de que hayas venido Al! ¿Quieres un recorrido por la ciudad? O prefieres ir a mi casa primero? Le diré a Lovi que nos traiga tomates por si el vuelo te dejó con hambre!- Recibió alegremente Antonio a Alfred en el Aeropuerto.

-No gracias, jeje… prefiero que vallamos a buscar un buen restaurante y nos dispongamos a discutir sobre las relaciones entre nuestros países- El avión había llegado después de varias turbulencias y estaba algo mareado, pero nada iba a interrumpir que su plan fuera poniéndose en marcha!

… En el restaurante…

-Que vas a pedir Al? Yo voy a pedir una paella, algunos tomates, y una Sangría- dijo Antonio tomando el menú.

-"What the hell con éste español, solo piensa en comer, pero más importante, ¿Qué será eso de sangría?"- Pensó El angloamericano sin quitarle de encima la mirada a la Carta del Restaurante.- Oye Antonio… ¿Qué es la sangría? Suena macabro…-Finalmente dijo poniendo cara de desagrado.

-jajajaja! La sangría es un trago típico de mi país, es vino tinto con fruta, miel y algo de brandy- Contestó alegremente el español.

-"Brandy con vino? Mmm quizás si lo aliento a beber de más se embriaga kesesese~"-Well! Solo puedes beberte un vaso? AJAJAJA! Iggy es capaz de tomarse una botella de Whisky solo! Ya veo quién de los dos es más fuerte!-.

Perfecto, éste comentario calló como ladrillo en el español, quién cambió su expresión inmediatamente, y levantó una mano rápidamente.- Mesero! Tráigame una botella de vino de su mejor Cava!-. Algunos clientes se voltearon a mirarlo y se hizo silencio en el restaurante.

Luego de un rato el mesero volvió con el vino a la mesa de España, y se propuso quitarle el corcho y servirle una copa cuando sorpresivamente España le quitó la botella de las manos y comenzó a beber apresuradamente. Y así se repitió unas 5 botellas más.

-Ahhh! *llorando* Po…porqué mi Lovi es tan cruel co… conmigo, joder… dime Alfredo, Por quéeee!- Lloriqueaba España con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa con una mano en la botella. –Soy tan desdichado Alfredo… Si hubiese si… sido *hip* Mejor padre… No habría perdido a mis pequeños latinos… AHHHH! *llorando desconsoladamente* los extraño mucho Alfredo *golpeando la mesa con la otra mano*… además mis hermanos son tan crueles conmigo *hip* creen que no les doy la independencia por… *hip* porque soy malo… ¡¿es que no pueden entender que es por su bien? Así todo… todos ganamos…. zzzzZZZ.- Finalmente terminó por dormirse sobre la mesa.

Alfred confiado de que eso era lo más extraño que había presenciado en su vida, incluso peor que Arthur quitándose la ropa después de alcoholizarse.

-"¿Ahora como me llevaré a éste tipo a su casa? ¿Y si pido un taxi, le pido que se lo lleve a su casa y le doy todo el dinero que traigo en mis bolsillos?... ¿Dinero? Oh Shit! Ahora tendré que pagar la cuenta! Y quizás cuanto cuestan éstos vinos!"- pensó Alfred revolviéndose el cabello en un intento desesperado de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Terminó por revolver los bolsillos de España (ya que él no había traído mucho dinero consigo, más que algunos dólares y el resto para comprar el boleto de avión devuelta a Norteamérica) y con ello hacían suficientes Euros para pagar la cuenta y el taxi, tomó el celular de Antonio y buscó al tal "Lovi" en los contactos.

-Ciao Che palé! Que demonios quieres?- Contestó agresivamente una voz.

-Ehhh… Hello! Soy Alfred, verás, España sufrió un percance así que lo enviaré en un taxi a su casa… ¿me das la dirección?.- Dijo nervioso Alfred ante la voz del que parecía un molesto italiano.

-Ahh? Percance? Crees que soy un idiota? Para qué quieres la dirección del idiota de Antonio? Y porque me llamas de su celular? Eres un ladrón? Llamaré a la policía ahora mismo sciocco!

- ¡No no no no no! No pienses mal eh? Jeje… Soy America JAJAJAJA! Invité a Antonio a beber &… well… y resulta que está un poquitín, solo un poquitín ebrio. Y no puede irse solo a casa jeje…- Quiso calmar al Italiano con su heroica versión de los hechos.

-Bien… estoy en su casa, te daré la dirección y envíame al idiota, le daré una lección sobre salir a emborracharse!.- Dijo Romano ya un poco más confiado de la versión de America.

Ya después de haber subido al Español en calidad de bulto al asiento trasero del taxi, y haberle dado todo lo que traía en sus bolsillos en dólares sueltos para que el taxista aceptara llevarse al ebrio (que más parecía muerto) se dispuso a irse al aeropuerto, ya no le alcanzaba para otro taxi, así que hizo autostop hasta llegar y así irse a su preciada tierra de las oportunidades.

Después de lo pasado ya no le quedaban muchas ganas de seguir con su jugarreta… ¿o quizás si?

* * *

><p>cada vez los voy haciendo más largos D: pero espero que no esté tan malo ;u;<p>

matenme, golpéenme! pero no me dejen (?) XD


	4. La Fiesta de Felikz

Cap 4: La Fiesta de Felikz

Alfred llegó a su casa bastante cansado, esas filas en los McDonald's eran interminables. Luego de tomar un baño se acercó a su teléfono notando que en su contestador había un mensaje.

_-"Debe ser de Arthur! Sabía que no podía vivir sin mi mucho tiempo!"- _Pensó alegre presionando el botón para escuchar.

_- __cześć Al! Osea, como que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos!, por qué no vienes a la super genial fiesta que estoy armando en mi casa?, ya verás que... será asi como que super ładny y cool__puedes venir temprano para ayudarme a decorar, tienes así… como que buen gusto y necesito ayuda, como sea, nos vemos mañana en mi casa! Si no llegas temprano tu capital será Varsovia! __Pożegnanie!-_

_-"Ehhh? ¿Por qué yo?... todos se aprovechan de que los Heroes estamos para ayudar! Si me pagara almenos la deuda externa que tiene conmigo consideraría ir a su casa a festejar!"_- pensó el rubio caminando a su habitación. _–Bueno... iré, solo porque mañana no tengo nada que hacer-_ y se acostó a dormir.

Ya en la mañana luego de no encontrar cereal y tomarse de un sorbo el café, llegó rápido al Aeropuerto _–Solo espero que ésta vez no hayan turbulencias_- pensó.

-Osea como que Litu no va a venir a ayudarme por salir con la loca hermana de Rusia! Osea! Como que ese tipo está totalmente loco! Y como que Al no llega! De donde rayos viene? Del otro lado del mundo? Osea como que ésta fiesta será un desastre! Que hago? Piensa Felikz Piensa!- se decía a si mismo el ojiverde mientras impaciente… esperaba a America en el Aeropuerto.

Y cuando Alfred abría su décima bolsita de maní en todo el viaje, sonó la voz de la azafata anunciando que el vuelo con dirección a Polonia estaba a punto de aterrizar. _–"Odio viajar a Europa, es tan largo y tan aburrido, y la comida de avión es horrible… bueno, no es tan mala como los scones de Arthur".- _Pensaba Alfred tragándose como si muriera de hambre los maníes.

Ya abajo del avión fue casi inevitable notar a Felikz entre la multitud, es el único que usaría una falda rosa tan llamativa.

-Al! Osea como que tardaste! Te dije que llegaras temprano! Osea… como que crees que la fiesta estará lista para media noche a éste paso? Va a ser así como que totalmente difícil!- dijo mirando hacia arriba al ojiazul en modo "Mamá regañona".

-Ehhh lo siento (?)… pero Felikz… Son las 12 de la mañana… tenemos 12 horas para decorar tu casa.- Contestó Alfred mirando a Polonia como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-No hay tiempo que perder! Vamos a casa.- Y Felikz se dispuso a caminar a toda prisa fuera del Aeropuerto.

Polonia era un despreocupado en la mayoría de las cosas, pero cuando se trataba de moda, fiestas y ese tipo de cosas, parecía todo un estratega.

Ya en casa, El Europeo ya tenía casi todo listo. Alfred pensó que era una tontería haber ido después de todo, cuando de repente viene con una caja de adornos y se la pasa.

-Ahora Al, como que vas a decorar el jardín, y así como que rápido rápido! Mientras yo llamo a Feliciano para que me ayude a hacer los entremeses y algunas bebidas.- dijo indicando la puerta de entrada de su casa.

_-"Bebidas? Ah cierto… Las fiestas de Felikz nunca eran con mucho Alcohol, a pesar de que Polonia hace un buen Vodka…" –_Entonces a Alfred se le ocurrió… ¿Por qué no intentar con Polonia su plan? Después de todo… como será Felikz ebrio… Era presumido, escandaloso, etc etc etc *Lista mental en forma de Glosario*… pero como había visto antes… el alcohol saca el lado poco visto de todos, no era mala idea del todo.

-Oye Felikz… he oído que el mejor vodka del mundo es Polaco, ¿es cierto?.- Dijo Alfred juguetonamente.

-Osea como que claro que es Polaco, el spirytus rektyfikowany es el mejor Vodka del mundo! Contiene 95% de alcohol, pero si piensas que voy a dar eso en MI fiesta, estás loco, osea como que poco cool ver un montón de ebrios correteando por mi casa, sería así como que… la ruina de mi fiesta.- Dijo dramáticamente el Polaco poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y moviendo la cabeza a ambas direcciones sacudiendo su cabello

-No lo haces porque podrías emborracharte verdad?.- Contestó desafiante el americano, haciendo que Felikz frunciera un poco el seño.

-Igual no voy a hacerlo.- Cruzándose de brazos mirando a otro lado… HUBO UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO HASTA QUE Felikz volvió a mirar a Alfred a la cara- pero si quieres… puedo traer una botella, solo para que lo conozcas, te parece?

Genial! Buen comienzo, ahora solo tenía que tentar a Felikz a tomarse la botella solo, y estaba seguro que eso bastaría.

-Bueno… éste es el vodka, tiene un sabor demasiado fuerte, como que a mi no me gusta mucho, Toris dice que arruina el cutis *dijo acariciandose una mejilla*… pero prefiero así como que los licores de Francia porque son dulces… pero estoy como que súper orgulloso de mi spyritus! Créelo~ Bueno… ya lo viste, sigamos trabajando.- se dispuso a guardar la botella cuando Alfred lo tomó del brazo repentinamente haciendo que el Polaco se sobresaltara y se sonrojara.

-Al… como que qué demonios haces? Sé que soy así como que, súper guapo y todo eso… pero no eres mi tipo, créelo.- le dijo mirando a los ojos a Alfred, se veía realmente adorable… pero no! No era eso lo que buscaba, solo quería hacer que Felikz se emborrachara un poco para ver que hace y ya jeje… no es que le gusten los rubios de ojos verdes… para nada.

-Ehh.. lo siento *susurró* ehh… Te reto a tomarte esa botella solo!.- Dijo soltando al ojiverde.

-Quéee? Estás loco Al, como que beber licores fuertes no va conmigo, prefiero tomarme una bañera de ponche de frutas, pero no me tomaría una botella de spyritus solo, créelo.- le contestó el relajado Felikz.

-Te da miedo verdad? Igual no debe ser tan buen licor.-

-Ghee… ya verás Al! No se subestima al spyritus.- abrió la botella y tomó un sorbo.- No está mal, ya veo porque Rusia siempre lo hace…como que podría tomar esto sin que me pase nada.-

Después de un rato Felikz se había tomado toda la botella solo, y se sentó en silencio en el sofá, sonriendo, Alfred lo miraba intrigado.

-Te sientes bien Felikz?.- Le dijo Alfred mirándolo a la cara algo intrigado.

-Claro mi estimado America, nunca me había sentido mejor.- le contestó pausadamente Felikz con una sonrisa angelical. –Bueno, estamos a solas… que quieres hacer?.-

-Ehh.. Estábamos arreglando todo para tu fiesta y eso.- Contestó algo nervioso Alfred.  
>-Fiesta? Esas son cosas para niños ufufu.-Dijo Felikz sin mirarlo a la cara, cuando de repente abre los ojos y los clava con semblante escalofriante en los ojos de Al.- que te parece si hacemos algo adulto, quizás si tellevo a la ca…<p>

En eso se abre la puerta de entrada y pasa un muy sonriente Toris

.-Felikz! Ejejeje… lo siento por llegar tan tarde a ayudarte… es que salí con Belarús-Chan, es Tan linda…- Dijo entrando a la casa con un brazo enyesado

-Oh bienvenido Lituania, pero llegas tarde maldito, mereces un escarmiento.- Dijo tomando una lámpara de porcelana y rompiéndosela en la cabeza. Y tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa le dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa tenebrosa.- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los niños que llegan tarde? Ufufuuu-.

-Eh? No, no lo sé ejeje.- Dijo sin perder su sonrisa boba el Lituano.

-Ya vas a ver, si, ya lo veras maldito jajaja, verdad America? AMERICA? Donde se metió ese infeliz.- Dijo Felikz mirando el asiento ya vacío donde estaba Alfred.

Se había escapado por la ventana pensando que era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido, Felikz tenía su lado asesino pensó mientras corría camino al Aeropuerto para no presenciar la muerte de Toris, ya luego lo llamaría para ver si estaba con vida… _-"bipolares, todos los Europeos son bipolares! Como odio venir a Europa!"-._

* * *

><p>Ojalá les esté gustando ;u; igual subiré otros fics que tengo, espero que los lean y no estén taaaan malos (porque no escribo taaan bién) x'D para no perder mi autoestima (?) xddd<p>

Reviews Guys?


	5. Las reflexiones de un arrepentido

Alfred volvía a casa, despues de visitar a Toris en el Hospital, se sentía cansado, culpable, fatal...

-Flash Back-

-OHH! TORIS! REALLY I'M SORRY!- se disculpaba a medio llanto el americano junto a una camilla de un muy lesionado báltico  
>-N...no se preocupe... América-san... solo debe tener cuidado... cuidado con Polonia... cuando está ebrio... por eso no suele beber...no olvide que es... pariente lejano de Rusia-san...- respondía dolorido lituania sin abrir los ojos<br>-no te preocupes Toris! no volverá a pasar! really! yo pagaré tus gastos médicos y si quieres yo mismo voy a cuidarte a casa cuando salgas del hospital!-  
>Toris se sobresaltó -N...N...No es necesario América-san jeje... usted tranquilo... aunque sea una nación (débil?)... eh... pequeña... soy bastante resistente jejeje...- contestó luego un poco agitado el castaño, de verdad no quería que el torpe de Alfred fuese a su casa a... "cuidarlo".-<br>-Bueno Toris! entonces yo me voy, recuperate pronto... sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar con el HERO!, si te da hambre te dejé el número de un Delibery en la mesita, también te dejé una hamburguesa, por si tardan en traerte la comida... Ah! también le pedí a la enfermera que te ponga ese TVcable satelital de 578 canales, y que deje encendido el televisor durante la noche, asi no te aburrirás en ése estado, te dejé un teléfono movil con señal internacional, así que te llamaré durante la noche para ver si estás vivo JAJAJAJA! es broma, pero igual te llamaré por si acaso! vendré mañana a visitarte! traeré ese videojuego de zombies para que nos divirtamos juntos! Byeee!-.  
>-ehhhh? ... América-saaan! yo!-. Y América cerró la puerta ignorando totalmente a un muy agobiado lituania... -Pero si yo solo quería descansar tranquilo TT-TT-.<p>

-Fin del Flash Back-

America se sentía culpable... ha echo muchas tonterías... pero sabía que embriagar a los demás para ver que hacen no habia sido de sus mejores ideas (y muchas de ellas son muy dummys) necesitaba desahogarse... conversar con alguien sobre las cosas que habia echo... se tiró en su cama a descansar y esperar que alguien lo llamara para sentirse menos culpable por el pobre Toris

-Luego invitaré a beber al buen Toris! para celebrar su recuperación *Superalergría*... no todos los días te salvas de perder un ojo... de quedar en coma indefinido... de perder una pierna... o quedar parapléjico... Toris is a lucky guy! si señor! JAJAJAJAJA!-. se dijo a sí mismo... como tratando de llenar ese silencio que se hacía eterno en su enorme casa.

... *cri cri* *cri cri*...

-NECESITO CONVERSAR CON ALGUIEEEEN!-

Tomó su guía telefónica y se puso a buscar:

-Japón? emmm.. noooo~ man... debe odiarme desde que lo vi en su estado maniático-fascista...  
>Canad... ... ...- *omitido por razones obvias*<br>China!... lo llamaré!.- Tomó su celular y llamó...

-Ni hao... Chugoku-aru!.- sonó al otro lado del auricular  
>-China! soy yo! Ameri...- ... -ÉSTE ES EL BUZÓN DE VOZ! DEJE SU MENSAJE SI ERES CUALQUIER NACION MENOS AMERICA-SAN DE ARU! ZAIJIÁN! *tono de marcado*-<p>

-... ehhh... debe tener cólicos estomacales o algo... pobre china y su comida condimentada, en fín... quién sería bueno para escucharme?...debería llamar a Toris!... ehhh... lo haré más tarde! ahora debe estar comiéndose la hamburguesa que le dejé y es de mala educación interrumpir una sagrada comida! JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! en fín...-

Pasó de su lista de Este a Oeste, de Norte a Sur y no encontró ninguna nación que quisiera escucharlo... o que al menos le contestará el teléfono celular sin tener ese horrible buzón de voz que dijiera que cualquier nación menos él, excepto Inglaterra que le contestó "Que demonios quieres Geek, si quieres hablar de ti estoy ocupado" lo cual recibió como respuesta "No necesito que cejas-con-patas me ayude con mis problemas, un HERO no necesita ayuda de un sugeto sin amigos etc etcetc" *eterna discusión de 1 hora*

-Debe ser una especie de broma lo del buzón... creo que se ponen nerviosos de escucharme por teléfono y prefieren algo más personal OBVIOUSLY!- pensó llegando casi al final de su lista  
>-Suecia?... es ese sujeto serio que siempre pone una cara de rudo en las juntas... naaah, no quiero que me escuche un sujeto tan extraño... pero su novia se ve muy amable! OF COURSE! LLAMARÉ AL TAL FINLANDIA!<p>

Buscó rápidamente el número y lo digitó nervioso en su celular... el reloj amrcaban las 8:30 PM... no era tarde así que supuso que no se molestaría de recibir una llamada del simpático HERO innato

-Meanwhile... en casa de Finlandia-

Sonaba el teléfono... el reloj marcaban las 4:30 de la madrugada...

-Quien podrá llamar a ésta hora? espero que no sea Dinamarca-san con sus bromas telefónicas- dijo el muchacho buscando su teléfono celular mientras soltaba un leve bostezo.-

-Hola, quién habla?-

-Meanwhile en casa de América-

*Tono de marcado*... *Hola, quién habla?*

-HA.. HALLO! HABLA AMERICA EL HERO JAJAJAJA!- dijo estridentemente el americano ocultando el nerviosismo de su voz

Finlandia alejó un poco el teléfono de su oido, y despues procedió a contestar.

-ahh~~ America-san jeje, que se te ofrece?-.  
>-que qué?... AH SI! JAJA!... que... quería hablar con la señorita Finlandia por favor... se encuentra en casa jeje-.<p>

Finlandia tuvo un lapsus de reflexión...-_"cuelgo el teléfono ahora?... es una broma?... pero... no, no creo, seré amable, suena un poco nervioso"_

-Bueno, hablas con Finlandia... pero no soy señorita jeje, qué se te ofrece?

-EHHH! I'M REALLY SORRY! no es mujer... ENTONCES PORQUÉ EL TIPO RARO CON CARA DE GANGSTER TE LLAMA ESPOSA? en fín eso no era por lo que llamaba... yo...yo... YO LLAMABA PORQUE TENGO UN TERRIBLE PROBLEMA FINNY! NECESITO QUE ALGUIÉN ME ESCUCHE Y NO SÉ A QUIEN ACUDIIIR!.-

Finlandia volvió a alejar el teléfono de su oído, ya preparado para el estridente grito del americano... pero dijo... ¿que necesitaba ayuda? ¿suya? no suena como si fuera una broma de mal gusto... más bien sonaba arrepentido... en fín, sabía que América es un tanto torpe pero no es mal tipo... además se disculpó de haberlo llamado señorita...

-De acuerdo América-san, te escucharé... pero... acá son las 4 de la mañana ^^u te importaría si mañana nos reunimos en un horario más... "acorde"?- contestó amablemente el Finés, le gustaba servir de ayuda a los demás... incluso se sentía halagado de que una nación tan "renombrada" le pidiera su ayuda. Se pusieron de acuerdo en horario y lugar, ambos se sentían satisfechos ya de colgar el teléfono.

Finlandia volvió a dormir, con una agradable sensación de ser útil a los demás... Y América se sintió aliviado de tener un confidente. Pensó en llamar a Toris para saber como estaba, pero se sentia muy cansado como para conversar de nuevo y se fue a la cama a dormir...

-Meanwhile en el Hospital-

*Toris con espuma en la boca y la mirada perdida en la pantalla*

-*televisor* Y AHORA EL SIGUIENTE CONCURSANTE! POR CHORROCIENTOSMILLONES DE DOLARES! CON SU FAMOSA RUTINA DE IMITACIÓN DE UN PATO DE GOMA!

-AYUDAAAA! APAGUEN EL TELEVISOR PORFAVOOOOR!-

-

Bueno, no quedo como queria, pero es de esos capitulos que escribes para retomar una idea que aprecia perdida D': , ha pasado tiempo xDDD tuve mi práctica y el tema de la PSU... (muy ocupada dahhhh) así que comenzaré acontinuar el fic... esperen al proximo caido! que a america no se le ha ido la fiebre por el alcohol! (?) xD gracias a todos por sus reviews *-* los amo :Q_ (?) saludos! *-*

NOTA: no he puesto mucho yaoi porque en sí me gusta el tema cómico de siendo un tonto xddd pero tendré en mente ser más yaoi para la próxima -w-


End file.
